Woof
by ArgentumAurora
Summary: "Kise, why the fuck are you wearing dog ears and a tail?" Aomine comes home from work to find four (or five?) new pets waiting for him, and a surprise prepared by Kise. *ONE SHOT*


**Title:** Woof

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kise

 **Time Limit:** 20 Minutes

 **Prompt:** Aomine and Kise taking care of a bunch of orphaned puppies and/or kittens (via this fanfic generator here:  miniscenario)

 **Notes:** Daily One-Shot 2/7/2016. I know I haven't done any since like Tuesday so I'm trying to make up for it today. I'll do as many as I can, I promise! Also, this prompt generator is super cool (except for the first Aokise prompt I got was "Aomine mourning over a dead Kise" … that was sad)! Check it out!

About this fic, I tried really hard to keep the sexuality light. I wanted this to fit under the teen rating and not seem kinky, which ended up being harder than I expected it to be. I read too much. J Enjoy!

Aomine thought he was used to Kise's weird and unpredictable ideas, but he was in no way prepared for what greeted him when he got home from his part-time job at a local restaurant one Tuesday. The first thing he noticed was the amount of noise coming from their apartment. He was sure the neighbors wouldn't question it; Kise was notoriously loud in everything he did. But Aomine sure did question it.

Fumbling with his keys a little, Aomine ended up dropping them with a breathless curse. Picking them up, he shoved the key in the lock, twisted it, and pushed open the door. Warm light spilled out into the hallway, along with the familiar sound of Kise giggling like a common schoolgirl.

"Kise, what the hell is going on in…" Aomine stopped dead not even two steps into his and Kise's shared apartment. The door fell shut behind him with a click. Aomine could only stare at the scene inside their apartment. He wasn't even sure what to think of it.

Kise was kneeling on the floor, with four large, fluffy _puppies_ crawling all over him. All five sets of golden eyes had turned to watch Aomine curiously the second he walked in. There were dog toys all over the living room, and a fair bit of spilled dog food as well. Not only that, but Kise was wearing _dog ears_ and a _tail_.

"Welcome home, Aominecchi!" Kise chirped. As if they'd been waiting for a cue from Kise, the four puppies raced toward Aomine, swarming his legs in a mass of wiggling, barking fur.

Aomine was forced to look away from his boyfriend (why the heck was Kise wearing fucking dog ears and a tail to begin with?) as his pants felt a little tighter than they should've. He dropped onto his knees and almost instantly regretted it as the puppies swarmed over him as they'd been doing with Kise. An embarrassing giggle escaped the bluenette when one of the puppies licked his cheek.

When he'd finally managed to push three of the dogs back to Kise and caught his breath, Aomine asked, "Why are there four dogs in our apartment?"

"They're foster puppies! I was walking past the animal shelter on my way home from the modeling agency and I couldn't just leave them there! They're orphans, Aominecchi!" Kise wailed, clutching one of the puppies to his chest.

"I wasn't complaining," Aomine muttered under his breath, quietly enough the Kise didn't hear. He rubbed the ears of the one puppy who still would not leave Aomine alone.

"They're wolfdogs, Aominecchi," Kise said.

Aomine looked up in alarm. "Naturally, you had to pick one of the most destructive breeds known to man…" The bluenette sighed. This really was a new personal best for Kise; most of his pranks didn't last long, but this was ridiculous.

"How long do we have them for?" Aomine asked. The puppy he'd been petting rolled over and displayed its belly, blatantly begging to be rubbed there.

"Six months," Kise replied, "Until they reach one year."

Now for the more important question. "Kise, why the fuck are you wearing _dog ears_ and a _tail_?"

Kise was quiet for a minute, but the twinkle in his eye clearly said that he was doing this on purpose, not out of embarrassment. Aomine had to admit that the canine accessories made Kise look sexy in a whole new way. Kise was a model, so he always looked like every inch of him was worth an unattainable sum of cash, but it was times like this that made Aomine realize how truly lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Kise.

"I'm trying to get the puppies to recognize me as their parent," Kise finally said as he scratched behind one of the puppy's ears affectionately. It whined and leaned into his hand, begging for more.

Aomine snorted. "I don't think so."

Kise pouted. "Fine, that's not it."

The blonde crawled on his hands and knees over to Aomine, who was still kneeling. God damn, Kise looked sexy like that. Placing his head on Aomine's lap, Kise admitted breathily, "I thought Aominecchi might like it."

At first, Aomine couldn't react. He certainly hadn't been expecting this. Puppies were great and all, but the fact that Kise was one of them was just beyond anything Aomine had dared to imagine. Then, the power forward seemed to get his thoughts together, and said, "You bet I like it."

Standing up, Aomine ordered, "Come on, puppy. Let's see how well trained you are."

Kise, still on his hands and knees, gave Aomine a goofy grin. It reminded the bluenette so much of a dog, it was almost startling. But then again, Kise Ryouta could pull off a lot of roles. Wiggling his butt like a dog wagging his tail, Kise said, "Woof."


End file.
